1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package, which can be used for, for example, a light source module, a backlight unit and a display device, and method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode package with improved internal wiring and electrode structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have various features such as slimness, lightweight and low power consumption. As such, LCD devices are being used in not only monitors, notebooks and mobile phones but also large-sized television receivers.
Such an LCD device typically includes an LCD panel configured to display an image using transmittance of liquid crystal material, and a backlight unit disposed under the LCD panel and configured to apply light to the LCD panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source module configured to emit light toward the LCD panel. The light source module includes a light source. As typical example of the light source, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), a light emitting diode (LED) and so on are being used.
An ordinary LED package includes first and second lead frames disposed within a body of a mold material, and a single light emitting chip loaded on one of the first and second lead frames. The light emitting chip is electrically connected to one of the first and second lead frames using one of a wire bonding method and a flip chip bonding method.
Such a backlight unit uses a plurality of LED packages that are loaded on a printed circuit board (PCB). The LED packages are serially connected to one another in a chain structure by groups. The LED package chains are connected to one another in parallel and used as a light source module of the backlight unit.
For example, odd-number LED packages of the plurality of LED packages arranged on the PCB are serially connected to one another, and even-number LED packages of the plurality of LED packages are serially connected to one another. Also, a group with the serially connected odd-number LED packages is connected to another group in parallel with the serially connected even-number LED packages. In other words, a light source module with the two chain structure can be used in the backlight unit.
The light source module of the backlight unit including a plurality of LED packages according to the related art has a large number of connection wirings and power supply wirings which are formed on the PCB. Due to this, the PCB may need to have a large width.
To address this matter, a multi-layered connection mode has been proposed in which holes are formed on a PCB, and the connection wirings of the LED packages are formed on the rear surface of the PCB via the holes.
However, the multi-layered connection mode may increase the fabrication cost of the light source module. Moreover, the fabrication procedure of the light source module may become complicated.